Cursed
by OnyxV
Summary: Very A/U story, Bulma is taken from the only life she knows and forced to marry a king. Her beauty is a curse will anyone ever see past it? Sorry for the summary the story is much better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey readers this idea came to me the other day and I just had to go with it. This story is very A/U so if you like the traditional canon style writing I would turn back now. It will be a very mature content throughout the story so please all kiddies stay away. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY IMAGINATION**

**Cursed**

**Chapter 1**

The sun peeked its head over the mountaintop, the rays shining over the land signaled daybreak. Everything was quiet, calm. No birds chirping or insects buzzing could be heard. As if the world knew her pain, they offered the silence in condolence. It seemed the day that she had been dreading for almost a year now had arrived. As in disbelief she squinted her eyelids hoping, praying that this was just a dream. That she had more time to spend with her parents, perhaps if she closed them tight enough she would wake from this nightmare. To no avail, this was no dream, reality hit and it hit hard. Opening her eyes she could see her room, her teddy bears and crafts that she had devised throughout the years. It was small but it was all she knew. Now though they were gone. All in boxes and ready to make the long journey to Cylah. It was not a far journey, only a few days by horse. Thinking it best to face the day headstrong, Bulma quietly crept out of the warm entrapments of her blankets. The floor felt like needles upon her feet pricking her like icicles. She tiptoed to her window and made an attempt to peak out. Just as she thought, her parents were outside readying her horse with all her belongings. Bulma felt a twinge of pain fill her at the sight. She would not be returning, not in a year or ever. She was to be the King Hercule's new bride. It felt like just yesterday she was visiting the village without a care in the world…

"_Bulma dear?" She could hear her mother's honey silk voice float over the river, to where she lay pondering things like the perfect husband. She wondered what he would be like. Would she know him when she met him? Would he be handsome? Dreamy? Courageous? Would he be a prince or a knight in shining armor rescuing her from a life of ordinary? _

_BULMA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE MARKET HOURS AGO! Oh crap Bulma thought, she had forgot to add that to her list of things for the day. She had gotten distracted trying to devise a way to purify the water in the river for the animals on her father's farm. Her inventions always seemed to occupy most of her thoughts. "SORRY MOM!" Bulma yelled to her mother as she hurriedly jumped on her horse called Poseidon, her mother just shook her knowing head. "That girl is always up to something," she thought out loud and with a chuckle continued her vegetable picking for the day. As Bulma hurried towards the market she went over the list in her head, all she needed were some seeds and a few ribbons to add to the dress her mother always made her for her birthday. Her fifteenth birthday was fast approaching and she couldn't wait. Every year her mother, Bunny, knitted her the best dresses, she knew how to accentuate her features modestly, while highlighting her rare coloring beautifully. Having turquoise locks and features, Bulma stood out compared to everyone in her village. Most looked down on her because of it, Bunny always just said it was their jealously towards her. Her mother always knew how to make her feel better. Finally Bulma had made it, most of the shops were just opening up, Bulma usually went early to avoid the stares of crowds and such. Due to her over active imagination she would just have to deal with the gawks today. It was her fault after all, daydreaming really was her weak point. Poseidon trotted up to tree where Bulma regularly tied him up, he had gotten used to their routine of going to the market, been doing this every week for four years. As Bulma was finishing her knot on Poseidon's reins she heard trumpets sounding, it seemed to be coming from the outskirts of town. She tried to get a glimpse but with everyone rushing towards it, she was fortunate enough not to be stampeded. People were shouting and running towards the town square, the trumpets were getting louder. "Look at that!" one woman exclaimed. "It's the King!"another shouted. With lack of curiosity Bulma decided to get her shopping done while the rest of the village was preoccupied with royalty. Just as Bulma was about to enter the shop, a guard seized her and began to yell, "Your Honor look what I found!" The more Bulma struggled the more his grasp tightened, she was in a cloud of chaos, everything happened so quickly, and before she knew it she was pushed to the front of the enormous gathering. The guard threw her down on the steps and commanded her to bow. She remained frozen for what seemed like an eternity, until a loud obnoxious voice brought her out of the trance. "Child, you will look upon your King," Bulma's eyes followed the voice to reveal a large aged man in the finest of fabrics. He was dressed in the finest red silk she had ever laid eyes on, it looked so soft to the touch. He wore what could be described as a Roman style one shoulder toga, with a long flowing black cape. He screamed superiority, on his head lay a crown of the shiniest rubies that the sun's rays danced off of , blinding to those near him. His voice bellowed above the crowd, "Finally, she's perfect!," the words chilled her to the bone, and echoed throughout the village. She knew then and there, her life was to be different. _

The memory still made her shiver, after that Bulma was handed over to the King Hercule's royal advisor Salem, who accompanied Bulma home and told her parents what he believed should be celebrated news. It seems the King had been looking for a beauty far and wide and Bulma fit the ticket. He saw the rarity in her features and couldn't contain himself, he had to have her. Bulma cried for months after that, her parents tried to console her, Bunny went into a depression, she blamed herself for Bulma being discovered that day. Although the King was paying a handsome dowry to her parents, they would gladly have her over the money. However, when her father, Trunks rejected the offer he was assaulted and threatened that they would take her by force if need be. It was declared that on Bulma's 16th birthday she would be an adult and the King would take her as his bride.

Staring out her window with no more tears left to spill, Bulma pondered the idea of marriage, she had always thought her wedding would be a joyous occasion, one for love and passion, and superficially someone close to her age. The King Hercule was well into his fifties already for heavens sake, her father was younger than him. The thought made Bulma's skin crawl. She was soon to be an adult and although as pure as they come, she had an idea or two about what commenced on the wedding night, shaking her head she knew this was not going to be enjoyable. Pulling her waist length hair into a intricately delicate bun, Bulma let out a long sigh while looking into the mirror. This was her last day as simpleton, and soon to be single woman. Just as a tear was about to slip down her cheek she heard a gentle knock at the door, "Bulma, honey are you almost ready?" It was her mother, with a clear of the throat and a determined look set on her face Bulma answered the door. "I'm ready Mother."

**A/N: Ok so that's it for chapter one hope you all like it! I'll try to update regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slight lemon in this, just a warning**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION**

**Cursed**

**Chapter 2**

Salem came for Bulma as scheduled, and helped her into the large carriage awaiting her and her belongings, they would be taking the horses to the coast and from there they would sail to Cylah. Bulma left Poseidon, he was old and she didn't believe he could make the long journey. Bulma, upon leaving was under the impression that the trip was only a few days away, till she discovered the King had a new castle being built just for him and his lovely new bride. That comment had made her breakfast want to make an abrupt appearance. According to Salem, King Hercule couldn't wait till she arrived, apparently the entire kingdom knew he had taken a bride, but her unveiling had him giddy with anticipation. In a kingdom full of people who all had the same blonde hair and hazel eyes, Bulma's azure features would stand out like a sapphire in a sea of rubies. She was appalled that the King merely wanted her as a trophy to prove to his inferiors that he was in fact superior by owning such a rare gem.

The trip was long and boring and by order of the king no one was to come in contact with Bulma besides his special advisor and her handmaidens. Salem was a skinny tall man with no exceptional features. He had pointed teeth which were rarely seen as he never smiled. He was quiet, but strict. His voice demanded authority, upon one evening dining with him Bulma did find out that he had a wife, however neither wanted children. According to him, the world was full of destruction and corruption and he did not see fit to bringing an innocent soul into it. That small conversation was all Bulma really was able to retrieve out of Salem. He offered no more and no less. It was also extremely odd being waited on constantly by maids, Bulma could not stand their fussing over her. Though she would never tell anyone they made her feel inferior by chuckling every time they saw her unclothed body or the distaste they felt for her hair color. It made her self esteem problems so much worse. "Lady, we will be docking in less than five minutes the King will be at the docking bay to greet you, so I suggest wearing a chosen outfit in your closet," and with that Salem left her to it, a few maids came in to dress her and tidy her hair, but realized she was pretty much ready on her own. The gown Bulma chose was a white dress similar in toga style to what the King was wearing when he visited the village, it had gold strings to hold the top together and hung low on her none existent chest. The waist was more form fitting and gently caressed her skin to her ankles which she adorned a lovely pair of sandals that wrapped around her leg up to mid calf. Her hair was left down in ringlets only held back off her face by the crown given to the queen in waiting. She looked like a goddess with waterfalls of waves trailing behind her. Taking a deep breath Bulma walked out onto the ship deck to see people awaiting her as far as the eye could see. In the very front of the sea of people was King Hercule himself looking as aged as she remembered him. He possessively took hold of her and openly groped her in front of his kingdom, disgusted Bulma fought the urge to knee him and remained impassive to everything he or anyone else did from there on.

The wedding ceremony went by in a blur, the dress was extremely provocative and tight. She did notice during the walk down the aisle that instead of her groom looking onto her with love and admiration he gawked at her with lust and need. Bulma was beginning to realize he was a man that got exactly what he wanted, he was feared not respected. He screamed instead of asked, in her opinion he was a disgrace to his people. On their wedding night, Bulma was dressed by her maids into a sheer lace topless dress that tied in the back but left none to the imagination. She was instructed by the handmaids to wait in his chambers that His Majesty would be arriving soon. As Bulma nervously waited she could hardly contain her anxiety, she bite off all her fingernails while dreading the man she now called her husband, to come waltzing in the doors. She decided to focus more on the room, it was extremely large with a four post bed in the center, the carpets were black and the ceilings were red, everything seemed to be red. It screamed hell to her, her own personal hell, she wondered what she had done to deserve this fate from the gods. She never thought she was "beautiful," different yes but divine and all the other words her husband used to describe her, she would gladly be hideous than be cursed with this fate. The fate of a marriage to a power hungry man with the goal of making everyone envy him. Just as Bulma was about to forget her surroundings, the door to the chambers slammed open, and there he was in all his hideous glory, the king himself, completely drunk off his rocker. He stumbled in with a sly smirk plastered to his face. The look of uncontrollable lust in his eyes dead set on Bulma. She tensed and tried to remain calm, the stench of alcohol and tobacco wafted towards her. Bulma immediately felt the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Unfortunately for her, he recognized those features and struck her roughly across the face. Bulma cried out, "My wife will not look upon me with disdain!" he groaned. Bulma held back the tears trying not to anger him more. "Good, I'm glad you know your place, lay the fuck down on the bed," he commanded. Slowly Bulma lowered her trembling body onto the plush surface of the enormous bed, paralyzed with fear, she fixated her gaze on the ceiling while under her breath repeating her new mantra, to let it be over soon. Let it please be over soon. As she lay there she vaguely heard the unhooking of clasps and ungraceful heavy footsteps coming nearer. "Gods your fucking beautiful," he stated more to himself than to her. "Look at me'" he commanded, Bulma did as she was told, she gasped at what she saw, she had never seen a naked man before she expected beauty but he was repulsive. He was clearly overweight, with sagging muscles, wrinkles were as far as the eye could see. As she dared to glimpse at his lower regions a small, but hard appendage was glaring at her with the pure intent of harm. King Hercule knew she was untouched and like all of his pure concubines, he was the first naked man she had laid eyes upon. A smirk danced upon his lips, "Like what you see my bride, don't worry so do I." With that his body descended on top of hers he groped roughly and fondled her making her cry out. Harshly he silenced her with a slap, Bulma remained silent, her tiny breasts were becoming sore quickly, as he bit and roughly tore at them. Her gown was on the ground in a matter of seconds leaving her to him in all her shy naïve glory. Finding that same spot on the ceiling Bulma wished herself to another place, a happy memory of her childhood, when she first helped her father pick some flowers for her mother's birthday. Daisies were her favorite. Her memory came crashing back to reality when a searing pain came from her lower regions. The feeling of being ripped apart came to mind, and slowly it began to dull, Bulma didn't want to explore the tiny measure of pleasure she felt, so back into her memory she stayed, vaguely she could hear the mighty King panting and moaning, till after an eternity it stopped. Slowly drifting back to reality, Bulma opened her eyes to be met with hazel ones, "You. Are. Mine." he stated before succumbing to a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Hi hope you enjoyed the chapter, Vegeta will be in this story, it just may take sometime for me to get to him, please be patient. -Onyx V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION**

**Cursed**

**Chapter 3**

2 years later

Once again that sun peaked its way into the window sill belonging to the Queen of Cylah. Every morning was a struggle for Bulma to get out of bed, she opened her sleepy eyes and bravely rose out of her bed. Ever since her "wedding" night Bulma refused to be the cowering child any longer. She picked up the pieces of her soul that had shattered that night and decided to make the best of being in a position of power. For the first year her pathetic excuse of a husband refused to include her in anything political, but no longer wanting to be embarrassed in front of the council, he obliged regretfully. She was far superior in intelligence than he, no King likes to be made a mockery of in front of his own subordinates. King Hercule would never admit it but he had grown fond of Bulma, but it was just lust for her body, the feelings were not returned. Bulma despised the King more than anybody. She would smile to his face and stare daggers at his retreating form. However, with the King Bulma always got her way. He could deny her nothing. The kingdom grew to love Bulma's influence in the power. She was sensible and ruled with a heart. She was stern but merciful. The economy prospered under her. Bulma helped the people in any way she could, she was a beacon of light to the towns people.

In the last two years Bulma's beauty if at all possible had grown. Her divine appearance was known throughout the lands and even traveled to more distant countries. These past two years did her body well, her hair was more silkier if it were possible and no longer just a shade turquoise but lavender and azure highlights accented it as well. She kept it waist long, the King would have her head if she cut it. Her breasts were overly bountiful, the gods were overly kind to her in that department and her curves fell in all the right feminine places. She was a goddess in the flesh. Most actually believed she was a demigod. Although Bulma and those closest to her knew that was false. She was just cursed with beauty. Those closest to Bulma were her handmaidens, they were not friends, she just considered them close because they saw her naked more than herself. Bulma had no friends, she was extremely lonely, besides dignitaries and other Kings, men were not allowed to be in her presence when the King or Salem were not present. Salem had grown fond of the queen as well, but he would remain stoic in front of the King and a little more relaxed around Bulma, if you could call perfect posture and a stick up his ass relaxed.

As of late Bulma began rebelling against her King and even went as far as going against his orders. She was punished but nothing she couldn't handle and never in public. She was a force to be reckoned with, recently Bulma began getting into political affairs of war. Cylah had been at war with the Rejkes for centuries, the King of Rejken had agreed to let past stay there and wanted to form an alliance with the King of Cylah. King Hercule had agreed and they were to meet within the next month to discuss the treaty. The King of Rejken and his sons would be accompanying him, Bulma was a bit excited to say the least, the boys were around her age, she had never met a royal or dignitary that was within twenty years of her. Of course she would probably be forced into silence while they were there but it would still be a nice change of pace.

Not many places in the palace allowed the young queen solitude but a year ago Bulma begged her husband for a place of her own. His remedy was her very own garden in the back of the castle, it had been his late mother's, no one had tended to it in years. Bulma was in bliss, she started planting and digging, in a years time it was back to the prospering enchanted gardens it had been before. If you followed the narrowed paths it led one to a large waterfall and lake surrounded by trees and animals. Bulma found herself here constantly, especially when she needed to think. She was constantly pondering better opinions and enhancements for the towns people. If she wasn't in the garden or amending her husband's actions, Bulma was found in the royal stables. She refused to own a horse since Poseidon, he was apart of her, and she could not forgive herself for not bringing him. Two years later and she still regretted it.

She was given the permission of writing to her parents every now then, but with the system the mail took weeks to receive responses. That was actually her current project, speeding up the mailing system. She knew that their were more advanced civilizations out there, if only she could visit one. There was only person on the planet that could help her with that though, and HE was the most feared being alive. Most would not even utter HIS name in fear that HIS super abilities would sense it. HE was an actual demigod, and HE only helped the highest bidder. Just thinking about the unknown man gave her chills. With a shrug Bulma resumed her daydreaming for the day, no use pondering over something so pointless as HIM.

To Bulma's joy, a month flew by, and she found herself donning a very intricate coral gown made from the finest chiffon fabrics embroidered with the best quality gems one could find. It was a very provocative style of clothing, with a halter style top plunging into a very low neckline. Her bountiful breasts were bound to keep from spilling out, the gown had an open back, exposing everything to the small of her back. It was floor length and in her opinion left very little to the imagination. A trophy she was, forever cursed and placed on a pedestal. Her husband demanded she dress to be coveted. He got off seeing the envy in others eyes and reveled in the fact that no one could have her but him. Adjusting the heavy crown upon her head Bulma took one more glance in the full length mirror and with a wink she was ready. The short walk to the throne was full of anticipation. The King and the princes had already arrived and were waiting. King Hercule wanted her entrance to always be grand, so he always arranged for her to walk in on the conversation. That way all eyes were on her. Honestly it was over the top in her opinion, and she despised being the center of attention. The guards heard her footsteps and bowed gracefully before opening the grand doors. The sound of the doors grinding to be forced open caused all parties in the deep discussion to turn towards the intrusion. Just on queue "Ah gentlemen, my wife decides to grace us with her presence," states the King as if he hadn't planned it. "Sorry my dear, I was caught up debating on which dress to wear, do you like," stated Bulma sarcastically whilst doing a spin for his enjoyment, all the while hating that her husband for it. Gliding to her seat Bulma quietly took her seat to the right of her husband. "Sorry for the tardiness, please continue," stated Bulma in complete genuineness. As she took her seat she noticed the other royals, all wide eyed blatantly staring at her. With an appreciative smirk King Hercule introduced his queen to the member of Rejken, "Bulma my dear this King Yemma and his sons, the eldest Prince Tien and his brother, Prince Yamcha. King Yemma was an enormous guy, he barely fit at the table, he screamed authority in his battle armor chiseled with calligraphy depicting his greatest battles. He was a hardened man by the looks of it, his hand dwarfed hers when he took it in his grasp as he placed a surprisingly gentle kiss upon it. Prince Tien was a warrior through and through by the looks of it. Some might say he was handsome but to Bulma his eyes chilled her, she had to remain from flinching when he took her hand. Last but most certainly not least was prince Yamcha, he was the definition of handsome, bronze skin and a smile that could melt her heart of ice. He had a scar on his cheek but it only added to the appeal of his ruggedness. He sent small goose bumps of desire down her spine when he kissed her hand. Hoping she did not visually blush in front of her husband, Bulma cleared her throat and struck up conversation, "So King Yemma, I've never been to Rejken what is it like?" The large king shifted uncomfortably in the tight chair, "Inquisitive one isn't she Hercule," he said while giving a knowing smirk to her husband. "Well your majesty it is very humid, warm and completely opposite from here, our castles are open and very seldom do we receive temperatures under 80 degrees Fahrenheit. We are used to extreme temperatures, its not as comfortable as the climate you have here," he stated matter of factly. Leaving no questions to be asked. With the passing silence growing into discomfort, King Hercule abruptly stood up and asked the King Yemma and Prince Tien to go for a tour of the palace with him. He had his own agenda for talking to the two of them, the treaty needed to be amended, the younger prince would not ascend the throne his was not of concern. Thus, leaving Bulma and Prince Yamcha alone in the deafening silence. Bulma quietly excused herself and made the long walk back to her garden where she could further contemplate those goose bumps, she was in dire need to clear her head. Following the long path to her waterfall, Bulma couldn't help but let her mind wander to the kiss, it was perfect, even if it was just on her hand. His lips were so soft, what she would give to feel those lips all over. Never once had her husband stirred anything in her comparable to that one simple kiss. As Bulma made her way to flowing waters, she calmly unclasped her dress leaving her completely in the buff. She desperately needed to cool down. Her thoughts were unsafe and the cold water would give her some reprieve from the deathly desires of her damn hormones. Seeing as this was HER place, none were allowed in here but her, however, how was the young prince to know this?

He couldn't help himself, she was a goddess in the flesh, he was speechless as she walked into the room, her coloring was so different. Rumors of her beauty had spread to his lands, but never in his deepest fantasies could he conjure her up. She was also young and in the prime of her life, just seeing her saunter in, had pants tight. She was a prize and he wanted desperately to win. Sure being prince he had had every conquest he could want, but this was different he wanted to own her. He had to make her his. He hadn't even noticed that he had followed her into this enchanting garden, as if his feet were under her spell walking on their own. He was about to start up conversation when she unhooked her dress, leaving her back completely bare to his roaming eyes. Slowly she submerged into the crystal clear water, which did nothing to help hide her omnipotent body. Quickly Yamcha hide behind a tree, so as not to be discovered by the nymph in the water. He watched her for what felt like an eternity, decision made. Queen Bulma was his new conquest.

**A/N: Well hope you liked that please review I enjoy feedback - Onyx V**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION**

**Special thanks to cherrycheekz90 thank you for reviewing, you asked for another chapter here ya go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Cursed**

Chapter 4

He had to have her… Bulma could stay in the water forever, yes it was cold but she felt at home here, like she belonged. She loved nature and everything about it. All good things must come to an end she thought, time to get out. Agonizingly slow for Yamcha, the queen began to head back to the shore, tantalizingly she began to emerge from the crystal blue liquid, if he thought her backside was heaven, the front view that was exposed to his peeping eyes was nirvana itself. Thank goodness he had already taken care of his "frustration" in the bushes to the images of himself with her in the lake. He would have had to steal a new set of armor otherwise. She was breathtaking, her skin was flawless it glowed like the sunset, full of youth and pureness. Yamcha steadied himself as the young queen maneuvered her gown back upon her delicate frame, unknowingly she walked right by the place he had been hiding out. Bulma could have sworn she felt a heated gaze on her, but to her relief she found nothing.

She had to get ready for dinner and her King would not accept wet hair while entertaining their guests. She had to look the goddess he portrayed her to be. Yamcha patiently watched her form leave and crept out of his hiding place, that was close, those endless pits of sapphire looked directly at him.

Scurrying to find his brother, Yamcha almost ran head into the Royal entourage itself. "Ah young prince glad you decided to join the tour." The king chuckled, "Say why are you so red boy, look like you were training in the Professional Games?" Yamcha's breath caught in his throat, surely he didn't know what he had seen, no there was no way, he was careful, not to mention unnervingly stealthy. "Hahaha my good King Hercule, I can not help if your handmaidens drop their dresses at the mere sight of my well deserved looks." Yamcha coaxed with pride, all the while cursing his perspiration for giving him away. "Hah, you were not joking King Yemma when you said you were boys were quite the conquerors, although young prince you should have just asked, my concubines in the royal chamber, are quite the selection, of course none as beautiful as my queen." King Hercule boasted. "Well my good King I honestly couldn't wait." He chuckled. "As a prince I feel that my needs are never satisfied."

Changing the subject Prince Tien spoke up. "King Hercule seeing as we are signing the treaty for an alliance today, I would like to add one much needed clause before my people agree to anything. As the succeeding King I will not have bloodshed upon any of my people, unless of course there is no way around it." Prince Tien paused while the Royal party waited with anticipation. He didn't quite know how to word his answer. Prince Tien was a kind soul who ruled with a heart, he loved his people more than his own life itself. He agreed to this treaty because as a newly crowned father, he wanted his son to see the age of maturity. His beautiful princess bride was waiting for him to return, and he well intended to, after he forged the alliance with Cylah. His brother, Yamcha was not one for affairs, all he cared about was his title. He had never seen battle like Tien, never watched the life dim from a comrade's eyes, and heard their last breaths before darkness enveloped them. King Yemma was quite proud that his eldest son knew the rules of war, and never thought himself above his inferiors. Hell Prince Tien fought on the frontlines with his men, he wanted to lead them into battle, to fight alongside them not just as their superior but as their brother. Prince Tien would be the most celebrated King his people of Rejken ever had, that is when his time to take the throne came.

Deciding just to say his thoughts out loud, Tien broke the silence. "The clause I would like to add, is that neither of us while in alliance with another will ever use HIS help in war or any other aspect of it." With a sigh King Hercule, slowly nodded his head. He was in fact quite disappointed. HIS services were always in Cylah's back up plan.

"Alright Prince Tien I can add that clause but not without hesitancy, HIS services could help us win any war we ever fought. I understand HE also brings demise with those that bargain with HIM, but you have to admit I enjoy having HIM as an alternative plan." King Yemma immediately spoke up. "King Hercule, HE is a mercenary sent from the Gods themselves, HE cannot lose, and HE will never obey anyone. HIS allegiances lie with no one. The only thing HE cares about is HIS pack of miscreants and bloodshed. HE lives for the fight and will not stop until HE demolishes everything, once HE accepts a price. HE is a ruthless savage, there is no controlling HIM. Look what happened to the Gafllans, HE accepted their price and tore half the world apart doing their bidding. No, no I agree with my son, HE will remain left out of anything we do." King Hercule slowly nodded his head, they were right after all, HE was a wild card, and untamed animal with the power to defeat mankind with one finger. "Good." Stammered Yamcha. "Now that that's decided King Hercule tell me more about these concubines." King Hercule let out a long laugh and grabbed the young prince by his shoulders. "My prince follow me, these ladies though not as beautiful as my trophy wife, are highly skilled more than any women that have ever had the pleasure of devouring your small majesty." The eldest prince and his father exchanged glances and decided it best to discuss their own business without the aged king and immature prince.

"Father?" Prince Tien was pleading. "Something about the alliance with this King feels off putting. Its as if he's hiding something, I feel as if he could care less about this alliance. You saw his face when I mentioned the added clause. He looked at me with seething eyes while fury danced behind them." The large king sighed, "I know my son, I don't trust him either, but I feel that there is no way we would break any of the clauses in the treaty, hindering war upon us. Some of the clauses however made by King Hercule were quite peculiar, like thou shall not take my possessions, makes me wonder if someone took a tapestry or something of his from him before." The prince and his father both broke out into a fit of laughter at that statement. "Well father, you are right, I do not believe we will break any of his "rules."" Prince Tien stated with a hint of sarcasm laced in his voice. "Yes my boy I believe we have many tapestries to decorate our palace as it is." Winked the aged king. "Enough about business son, what's news of my grandson and heir to the throne of Rejken?"

The light breeze danced along her forehead sending her tresses in a game of peek-a-boo with her eyes, the warm dry weather was common for this time of year. The sun was setting for the day, leaving the sky full of orange, red, and purple coloring in its wake. As she gazed upon the sky Bulma knew without a doubt in her soul that there was more out there. HE was proof enough of that even though she had never seen HIM herself. Lately her thoughts had been returning to the mysterious being whose name brought fear to even the bravest soldiers. She herself had only heard rumors of HIS massacres.

Legend depicts that HE was cast down on this planet as punishment for HIS crimes in the Otherworld. HE was a prince in that world next in line to the throne. HE never cared much for the human race, they were inferior to HIS kind, the Saiyans. Saiyans were Gods to the human race, they rarely ever interfered with affairs, hence why it was punishment to be cast on planet. Rumor and word spread that Prince Vegeta was to be sent to another superior being to serve in his army as the binding clause that would join alliances between the Ice-jins and the Saiyans. Prince Vegeta refused and threatened to over throw the all powerful Saiyan Overlord himself, King Vegeta. The battle between father and son went on for days, but in the end King Vegeta cheated by consuming a senzu bean, native to the Gods to help over power their foes, he beat Prince Vegeta to the brink of death, and sentenced HIM to exile in the moral realm. Tale has it that Prince Vegeta can return to the immortal world anytime HE wants but in order to do that HE must admit defeat and take HIS place in the Ice-jin's army. Apparently it is been over a century that Prince Vegeta has been encased in this realm, bidding HIS time waiting to get strong enough to return and defeat HIS father and the entire Ice-jin army once and for all. The supreme Kings that rule over this planet, such as Bulma's husband, are the only ones who know where to find the now demigod. For the past three decades, Kings have call upon HIM to lead their armies into battle. Having HIM on your side, was the deciding factor, HE never lost, HE couldn't lose, HE had no weakness known to man. Many say HE can't die, HE never ages, and neither do HIS comrades.

Prince Vegeta was fortunate enough to bring a few of HIS loyal soldiers with HIM. HIS father did not want HIS only heir losing HIS mind due to solitude. HIS comrades were just as feared as HIM, although they only moved on HIS command never without it. There were said to be three in total, and they protected HIM with their lives even though being demigods, Bulma was positive they couldn't die either.

Brought out of her musings by the tickle of a breath on her neck, Bulma jumped at the young Prince Yamcha's closeness. "Sorry my queen I did not mean to frighten you." Apologized the prince as he kissed her hand in sympathy. Getting over her initial shock Bulma straightened up, "Oh sorry Prince Yamcha I tend to get intensely caught up in my daydreaming, please do not be offended." Yamcha put the charm on and slyly slide next to the queen on the balcony. "My Queen Bulma, you are sight to behold, I'm surprised your husband lets you out of the royal chambers. I know I would never get any work done if you were my bride." he stated hinting at the sexual innuendo. Bulma immediately smelt a hint of bullshit process. Was this guy for real she thought? Wow just like all the others she supposed. Although he was extremely better looking not to mention much younger. "Oh Prince Yamcha you're too flattering." She stated sarcastically. Prince Yamcha not picking up on any hints of sarcasm continued with his "technique." "My queen your beauty knows no bounds, tell me how can I make you mine?" The question took Bulma completely by surprise. She was King Hercule's everyone knew this. He even had a statue built last year of her, on the panel where it should be inscribed **QUEEN BULMA**, instead it says in bold **MINE**. It was no secret who Bulma belonged to, not in her eyes but to the entire kingdom she was his property. Taking a deep breath before speaking Bulma looked upon the handsome prince. "Prince Yamcha I am very flattered, but as a married woman and queen to the very kingdom yours just signed a treaty with, you mustn't speak to me like this." She looked at him quizzically waiting for his response. Prince Yamcha had anticipated this answer already, his smile never faltered. "My goddess you deserve more than a life displayed as a trophy. I can give you a life full of love and promise if you would just let me, leave with us. I can sneak you away to my lands before your husband even knows you are missing. You could prosper from a life married to me instead of being stuck in this limbo." Bulma was in shock, he hardly knew her, why was he offering her this? "Your highness I believe my beauty has you spewing off promises that can't be kept. There is no way I could ever leave with you, even if I wanted to, this is my life, whether I like it or not. You do not even know me, nor have you spoken more than a few sentences to me, how could you ever promise love? My beauty will fade and then where will I be? Surely you will not want me then? All you see is a façade given to me in the form of a curse from the Gods above. Perhaps it is my punishment for a wrongdoing in a past life, but to go with you would bring war upon my kingdom and yours." Bulma was in a fury how could this man possibly believe he wanted to marry her. Sure the Hercule thought the very same upon first gaze but surely he could have any woman he wanted. She was sure there were plenty of women more than willing to rule by his side. "My queen you are correct in the assumption that I do not know you, but I can see promise in your sapphire eyes, I see a beauty within that I can not wait to discover. As a prince I have been and had the pleasure of tasting the most desirable of women, however none of them compare to you, won't you consider my offer? Let me take you away from this hell." Although it sounded sincere Bulma couldn't help but think he had an ulterior motive. How she pined to be somewhere else with someone who could show her passion and love. She was so confused. "Dear prince certainly this is a life changing offer, may I please have time to think it over?" Her heart just couldn't reject him flat out again. She was always one for adventure. "Of course my queen, we leave in 2 days time you have till then." Spoke Yamcha abruptly while deciding to leave the young woman to her thoughts. But not before saying his parting words, "I will try my best in the next two days to have you fall for me as I have for you."

Heading to his chambers Yamcha knew he had 2 days time to show the woman how much she was missing out. Of course he knew she would come willingly and if she didn't there were always other measures he could take to preserve his prize. He would be the envy of any man with her on his arm. Sure he knew this would cause war, King Hercule would not go without a fight for her. He had his strong brother and a kingdom of soldiers willing to protect him. They were all disposable, besides if Tien died then he would be the successor to the throne. He was giddy with excitement, deep down Prince Yamcha began to wonder if maybe he had in fact fallen for the young beauty. Never in his life had he put so much effort in one thing. Brushing the idea off as preposterous, Prince Yamcha decided to indulge in the many concubines the King had shown him earlier. He had quite a collection he admit. He couldn't wait to submerge himself in all the pleasure they had to give, how he immensely enjoyed royal life.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the latest installment please review, it keeps me going- Onyx V**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION**

**Special thanks again to cherrycheekz90 and my other reviewer lol I appreciate the reviews so much, cherrycheekz90 you asked for Vegeta, here's a small glimpse. ;) hope it will tide you over.**

**CURSED**

**Chapter 5**

The sun's rays made an unwelcome appearance through the cracks in the tent, causing the female releases to wake from their peaceful slumber. He could care less for the sun's intrusion. The signal for daybreak meant another day training, another day to get stronger. He welcomed it. He knew that soon he would be strong enough to defeat any foe. His female companions dressed and left, he was glad they did not linger. He liked having time to meditate before training. However, hearing the commotion outside, he knew meditation would not come easily. He should have chosen exile in solitude. He would have gotten so much more accomplished. Sure enough the incessant arguing continued to grow louder and more obnoxious. Reaching his boiling point he had had enough. Slipping on a pair of loose pants in haste, he tore open his tent.

"What the fuck is going on out here?!" His comrades froze in place at the sound of his voice, the youngest was in his line of crossfire. "Kakarott!" Prince Vegeta bellowed, looking directly at his most powerful leige, "What is it this time? Why must you and Raditz disturb my meditation over something as juvenile as a piece of bird meat?"

Scratching the back of his head the youngest, smiled shyly, "Well geez Vegeta I apologize but you know my appetite, that was the last turkey leg and Raditz devoured it. Didn't even ask if I wanted it."

The prince pinched the bridge of his nose, he swore he could feel his brain hemorrhaging just being in the presence of his "comrades." Their stupidity knew no bounds. With a deep sigh Vegeta turned to his other subordinates. He would kill them but then who would do his bidding, certainly not himself. The people of this planet assumed they were their "gods," he let out a chuckle at that thought. They were no Gods, just superior beings, his father exiled him to this planet for punishment.

Damn that Frieza, he would not rest until that Ice-jin's head lay at his feet. He had been here for nearly a century and every year on the same day his father would contact him via scouter, just to ask the same question. "Are you ready to return home?" Of course that meant working for the hideous lizard. He shivered at the thought. He knew what Frieza did to planets, he knew what were expected of his soldiers, and he had no intention of ever serving him. His father be damned to the very pits of hell. He would NEVER serve under that lizard.

"Nappa." The prince beckoned his oldest comrade over. "Any news of anyone in need of our "services?"" Nappa looked at his Prince hesitantly. "Um Your Majesty, no. It seems this planet is experiencing a time of peace, rumor has it that many alliances and peace treaties have been forming. Our event schedule is quite bare because of it." Finished Nappa with an apologetic tone. Feeling a migraine in the making Vegeta, dismissed him with a wave of his hand and walked back inside his tent. He really needed to meditate now. He provided his services for payment so his comrades and he could live on this forsaken planet. It paid for food, shelter, and new armor (thanks to sparring it was needed constantly. The only thing that didn't cost anything on this godforsaken back water of a planet were females. Sure some were appealing, but most were just a release. Besides Nappa, his comrades and he were not in short supply when it came to the looks department. He knew he was desired, but it was always the same, the women had looks but nothing for a brain. When providing his aid in battles, he always took the highest bidder no matter what, things as inconsequential as morals, made no difference. The King that paid the most certainly had his attention. Certainly someone would seek him out soon, and with those thoughts of certainty the Prince found the much needed silence.

The bubbles in her bath always brought a smile to her face, she never experienced a bubble bath before being queen. By just soaking in the warm delight Bulma felt as if her problems would dissolve. Her thoughts drifted to the young Prince that had continued to court her the day before, he was definitely a persistent one. She would give him that. By the gods above did he annoy her though. He was obnoxious and seemed to believe that any woman should worship the ground he walked on. He would compliment her non stop, but always hint that she should return the favor just so he could brush it off as modesty. It was frustrating to say the least. To make matters worse her husband seemed to think the young prince was a much needed influence on the queen, therefore she should spend time with him. She was one compliment away from turning the scar on his face to a crater.

However, in the past days Bulma had grown quite fond of King Yemma and Prince Tien. King Yemma reminded her so much of her father, he was gentle and he actually listened when she talked about her inventions. He had found her tinkering with the palace's security system. Which until currently was nothing but a fence, but Bulma had devised an electrical current to run through the fencing to keep unwanted guests from climbing over. King Yemma was surprised to say the least, she was a double ended sword. Beauty and brains, such a deadly combination. Spending time with King Yemma helped fill some of the void she had for her own Papa. Gods how she missed both her parents. In return the Rejken king adored the young queen's presence she reminded him of his late sister. So young and full of life just like his sister Princess Videl. She suspected she had died due to a disease ridden illness but did not want to pry the sore subject. She knew when to leave well enough alone. Prince Tien was just as humble, constatnly telling funny stories about his son baby Chiaotzu, or how he met his wife. Bulma hadn't met the woman but she sounded like a delight. Apparently they had been betrothed since birth. It appeared more as friendship between the two. He said that though he was in love with another, they both had a duty to the kingdom, and so they wed. She was his best friend, not like a lover in the sense but Bulma supposed more like a sister. Whether he was actually in love with her Bulma was unsure, but she did know that he cared for her as he did for his own blood. He even divulged his deepest darkest secret to Bulma, his son was not in fact his wife's but his beloveds. His wife was having trouble bearing a child and by law if she could not give him a child she was to be punished by death. So to save his best friend's life they lied. She carried a large ball under her gowns for months. Only he, his wife, his beloved and now Bulma knew of the hardship they had endured. The deceit was punishable by death, but seeing as his son was his flesh and blood he was the rightful heir to the throne. When Bulma questioned how the real mother dealt with the burden, Tien became unusually quiet. Yet again she supposed another sore subject, but she was able to find out that his wife's lady was indeed the heir's mother. Bulma's head was left in a whirlwind, it was all too complicated.

Bulma could not begin to understand the pain he or his wife must have endured but she was glad he thought highly enough of her to share his most dangerous secret. She felt as if for the first time she had had an actual friend. By the end of the week the King and Prince began to feel like family to Bulma. She was going to be sad to see them go. Most likely not to see them for many years. They would be leaving at dawn. However, as much as Bulma hated seeing Tien and King Yemma leave, she couldn't wait to be rid of the incessant pestering of Prince Yamcha. Looking at her fingers Bulma noticed their prune appearance, making her realize she should get out and retire for the night. Thank heavens her husband had had a long day entertaining his guests, showing them the villages and inner workings of the city, he would not be calling on her tonight. It was the best news Bulma had gotten all week. She could sleep in her own bed alone without the usual midnight molestation. It was a much needed relief. In the past two years her husband never seemed to notice that his wife became an invalid once he began touching her. About a week after their wedding night Bulma had devised a birth control shot that she administered to herself once a month. She knew her duty to the kingdom was to produce an heir but she wasn't even in her twenties yet. She would eventually stop treatments but she wasn't quite ready to give up on love. She knew she was being naïve to believe a knight in shining armor would come steal her away from this place, but it was the only thought that kept her spirits alive. Otherwise Bulma felt she would succumb to depression quite easily. She truly believed children should be conceived for love not convenience.

Padding over to her enormous bed in nothing but a sheer nightgown, Bulma could have swore that she felt eyes on her again. Brushing it off as paranoia she climbed in her cloud of comfort. Turning on her side she could see the moon through her balcony doors. The light reflecting off of it enveloped her bed in its rays. She preferred it this way, the moon always seemed to bring her a sense of home. Feeling the weight of tomorrow's activities pulled Bulma into deep slumber relatively quick . Unaware to sleeping beauty a shadow loomed over her figure just waiting for the moment to spring to the life. It chuckled silently to itself, she would know a new home by dawn's wake.

**A/N: Ok so I know this chapter is much shorter, I couldn't think of a better part to stop, but that also means chapter 7 is on its way. Happy reading! - Onyx V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to my reviewers, cherrycheekz90, guest (****J), smalsa, DarkAssasin15, blonde22, and krisy66. I must say cherrycheekz90 your reviews are hilarious, they really inspire me to write more. Thank you all for reviewing, it means the world to me, you have no idea. Also, just a note I do not dislike Yamcha in anyway, I figure in the show he actually got the rough end of the bargain. However, he is just too easy to depict as an idiot, which brings me joy.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION**

**Cursed **

**Chapter 6**

He had succeeded. He could not believe that he had actually pulled off a kidnapping, he had tainted her bath water with a sedative native to his people. She hadn't even the slightest clue. The sedative was strong enough to knock out a dinosaur, not that he had tried, but was told it was a figure of speech by the unknown gentleman he had obtained it from. He waited till the young queen had drifted off into a peaceful oblivion, and carefully snatched her perfect form from her chambers.

The sedative would last about three days, she would not wake until they were on the ship and far away from shore. She'd drown if she attempted the swim back. Prince Yamcha prided himself, he had the perfect plan. He didn't see any problems, of course she would fuss and refuse but he had a solution to make her cooperate. Yes, everything was falling in line perfectly. After he had disposed of her body, ungracefully one might add, in his personal chambers located on the ship, Yamcha returned to her Highness' chambers, briefly he questioned whether he should leave a note stating her departure of her own accord.

Nah, he shrugged, it was probably best left a mystery. At least her husband would not suspect she left with them. He grabbed a few of her dresses, only the scandalous ones of course. She was his now, and therefore would dress to appease him. He could keep her hidden forever, King Hercule was far too stupid to ever put two and two together.

Bulma awoke feeling groggier than ever. For some odd reason her eyes were having so much trouble adjusting to her surroundings, and why was she rocking? Her room was so dark, it smelt odd, like must and mold. This couldn't be her room. Immediately she began to panic, where was she?

Taking a deep breath she concentrated on focusing. It was dark in here, like a room below ground, or sea level. She must be on a boat she concluded, that would definitely explain the rocking. The space she occupied was not entirely small, but quaint to say the least. The bed she was on was tiny most likely built for one and a little extra. The room had no windows, there was a chair in the corner to her left with papers tossed all around it. A tiny bathroom could be seen not three feet away. Thank god she needed one. Her bladder felt like she was ready to give birth. Slowly getting up from her bed, to calm the dizziness, she began to take a step towards the bathroom. She completely toppled over, immediately noticing the cause, some bastard had her chained to the fucking bed.

Feeling her anger rise, Bulma began to scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs. The sounds of frantic feet running down stairs made its way to her ears despite her shrill yelling. Before she knew it the door slammed open with a frightful looking Yamcha. Thank goodness Bulma thought. "Oh Yamcha you saved me! Someone has me chained to this bed, please help me."

Bulma cried while tugging on her chain, turning to show Yamcha the painful metal locked around her ankle. Not realizing she was still in her entirely sheer nightgown. Yamaha's previous anger faded away, yes he thought, this could work in his favor. The woman didn't know that he had kidnapped her. To his advantage indeed. Faking concern, Yamcha quickly undid her anklet chain.

"Oh Bulma!" Yamcha cried faking sincerity. I'm so sorry King Hercule wanted us to take you out to sea and drown you. He sedated you and chained you in this room so you could not escape. I'm so sorry, we only did what we were forced to do. Of course I could never harm you, I was just coming to unchain you." Cooed Yamcha while massaging circles on her back, while trying to glance down the front of her gown. His words peaked Bulma's curiosity. "So Hercule wanted to kill me, but why?" Bulma just couldn't grasp this. This made absolutely no sense. Sure she was pretty positive there was nothing loving about their relationship. Surely though he would never have her killed. Being put on the spot Yamcha lied through his teeth. "Well because my queen you displeased him, he found another woman more worthy of being queen. He couldn't divorce you so he decided homicide was the next best route." Yamcha concluded.

Boy he was magnificent on the spot, he wished he could boast of this achievement. Without voicing a response Bulma got up and used the lavatory. The whole scenario just made absolutely no sense. Feeling the pain of her bladder subside, she finally took in her appearance. Oh god, I was stolen in this? Looking at the see through cloth. Exiting the bathroom, Bulma couldn't get over this predicament. Why would Hercule do this? Its not like she upset him any more than normal. With far too much on her mind, and completely forgetting her nightgown, she began to pace the compartment. Stepping on one of the crumpled up papers by accident, she thoughtlessly picked it up to read.

Written in horrible handwriting it said: _Dear Hercule, I no longer want to live_ _or be your queen, I will be dead by the time you find this. Bulma. _"Yamcha, what the fuck is this?!" Beginning to stutter Yamcha tried to backpedaled. "Well I-I ugh thought that the king would want some closure."

Feeling that same anger rise, "Closure. Closure for what?! Realization slapping her in the face, she back Yamcha up against the wall. "You've got to be kidding, you're the idiot that kidnapped me! And to think I actually hugged you! Ugh, I thought you had saved me! You imbecile do you realize what you have done?! What you have brought upon our people!" Bulma's statement caught the young prince off guard, "Oh Bulma… Looking at her with admiration. _Our _people, so… you do want to be my queen!" Yamcha exclaimed feeling an overwhelming joy, while trying to lean in for a kiss.

After mentally slapping herself, Bulma continued to yell. Making the young prince wish he had his never used shield, would have served him here. "You buffoon! Do you realize that by kidnapping me you have broken the treaty! So many lives will be lost over me. You are such a waste of space, Hercule will stop at nothing till he finds me.! Don't you understand? I belong to him, at least that is how he sees it, and you have stolen his property!" Bulma hoped beyond hope that the young prince would see reason.

Bulma had to sit down to catch the dizziness fast approaching. Hundreds of lives, maybe thousands would be lost in this war, over what… a woman? She could not believe the ridiculousness of it all. King Hercule would burn villages and cities to the ground in search of her, he would never stop till he found her. If she were caught with the Rejkens war was inevitable. She knew the clauses in the treaties, especially the one concerning her husband's assets.

Perhaps she could return back to Cylah and persuade her husband that it was a misunderstanding. No, he would still want Yamcha's head at his feet, and she knew he wouldn't stop there. No, he would make their whole kingdom suffer for one prince's stupidity. He would make an example of their royalty, an example of those who thought they could steal what he possessed. She could say she ran away, but knowing her husband and his cruel punishments, he wouldn't punish her. He would punish Salem for not keeping an eye on her. Or worse he would punish her parents by burning their farm lands to the ground. They couldn't survive if he did. He had used that threat on numerous occasions.

How was she supposed to get out of this mess? She glanced over at Yamcha, apparently he was beginning to understand. Practically in the fetal position he sat moaning and sobbing. Unsure of what he was actually doing, she suspected he had decided to practice his groveling. Seems even the dimwit knew when he was in trouble.

Ugh she was screwed no matter what option she chose. Just when all seemed lost Bulma devised a plan. Unfortunately, she would no longer be able to govern her people and she would lose her petty title of queen, her complete identity. However, if it meant her parents safety and thousands of lives spared she would do it. Taking a deep breath Bulma knew what she had to do. "Listen up you incompetent prick, if we're going to rectify this situation you damned me to, let's get one thing straight, there is no more Queen Bulma."

Yamcha seemed to straighten up at that comment, and thank the heavens the damn whimpering ceased. Still stuttering he rasped out, "Wh-what do you me-mean there is no more Queen Bulma?" He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Pinching the bridge of her nose Bulma began explaining her plan to the idiot prince. When Bulma had first been wed to the king she had been quite claustrophobic of palace life. The whole kingdom knew exactly who she was by her unique coloring so she developed a hair dye that would change her hair and eyebrow color to blonde. She would temporarily dye her hair and slip out early in the mornings when the king was on leave, and visit the market place. She could blend in so easily, and for once it was so nice not to be gawked at.

She knew that in Yamcha's kingdom that blonde hair would be seen as a rarity so all she had to do now is develop a black hair color to permanently dye her hair and eyebrows. Permanent was going to be difficult but she figured she could make it last for at least 3 months time. Now she had to figure out her eye color. She had heard things called contacts, using the same type of technology she could make the same only brown to hide her sapphire eyes.

She would be Yamaha's intended unfortunately, and also unfortunately no one else could know her identity. She prayed to the gods Yamcha could keep a secret. She didn't want to endanger any one with her identity. If King Hercule was to figure out her disguise, and her hiding spot he would punish all involved. Yamcha had agreed she would live in the confines of the palace with him, and after an hour long argument, in her own separate quarters far away from his. Bulma had thought of all her options and this seemed like the only one that they could pull off, hopefully no innocent lives would be harmed in the crossfire.

If Hercule couldn't find her with the Rejkens then he couldn't accuse them of breaking the treaty. The alliance would stay intact and two kingdoms could rise instead of burn. It was decided, she would sacrifice her entire identity, she hoped she could hold off on a wedding to the buffoon for at least a few years, hopefully Hercule would have forgotten all about her and she could live a life of peace in the countryside with her parents, and maybe just maybe a man who loved her.

After going over all the scenarios in her head for the millionth time, Bulma knew her plan was their only option. She anger was dwindling toward Yamcha. He may have given her another chance at life. No longer would she be forced to bed a man she loathed. No longer would she be placed on a pedestal. Yamcha had left to get her a handful of the fruit that was native to his region called huito. She hoped they had enough so she could make the black dye. It had to be dark enough to cover blue. Not an easy feat.

Hearing footsteps Bulma rushed to the door to help Yamcha with the fruit only to be face to face with Prince Tien. His face was complete surprise at the sight of the young queen on board his father's ship. Surprise was quickly replaced by panic, Bulma rushed to the hyperventilating soldier and covered his mouth before he could sound alarm. After an hour of trying to get Prince Tien calm down and not kill his idiotic brother, Tien agreed to keep the queen's secret.

After all, she was sacrificing her life and identity for the sake of his people, her people, not to mention his younger brother's life. She had felt some relief that Tien knew. he was like the brother she never had, and until his faced blushed scarlet at the sight of her clothing, she had forgotten she was still in a sheer nightgown. Trying to cover herself up, Tien felt her embarrassment and excused himself. Bulma went straight to the closet. Upon seeing her clothing options, and cursing the young prince to very pits of hell, she settled on one of his shirts that fit a little snugger. While also donning a pair of his loose pants. Even though he looked like she was being engulfed in fabric, she was glad her assets were no longer on display.

Prince Tien left the cabin to hurry up and help Yamcha before King Yemma stumbled upon them. Unfortunately fate was dealing a bad deck of cards that day, at dinner when King Yemma demanded why all the huitos were gone, Yamcha had caved and ratted out Bulma.

After three hours of yelling and scolding, Prince Tien had managed to finally persuade his father from not making him an only child. It took him an hour to remove his father's hands from his brother's neck. When King Yemma saw Bulma, he jumped at the chance to help with her experimental dye, in his eyes, he was forever in her debt. His beard however, was not convinced, since helping with the dyes, it was now a fuchsia shade of purple. Bulma's hair was not faring any better, orange was so not her color. Between the four of them came the unanimous decision that Bulma would pose as Yamcha's intended. Seeing as Prince Tien was already married, it left her the scar faced prince who upon the "celebrated" news, had a grin plastered on his face spreading ear to ear. Bulma couldn't help but stress the word "pose" to Yamcha, and unanimously they decided only the four of them would know her true identity. From now on she would go by the name Azula, Rejken Princess.

"She's gone!" King Hercule exclaimed to his trusted advisor Salem. "I bet she left with that young good for nothing prince. I knew it! I was too generous with her, I let her have far too much slack." Screamed the inconsolable king.

Salem had tried for two long hours now to get through to the overbearing tyrant. In his personal opinion he knew Bulma and her love for the kingdom. Though she was not as loyal to the king she would never walk out on her people. She would never in her young life put innocents at risk. This was just not like her.

"Perhaps Your Majesty, she was kidnapped, the young prince seemed to be quite taken with her, as were Prince Tien and King Yemma. They seemed to have bonded in their weeks stay here." Hesitating for a moment then channeling his anger once more, "Stop trying to butter me up Salem, you and I both know she left of her own accord. Now seeing as we signed a treaty, she will have war upon her head! They signed, and they shall not have what belongs to me, whether she was kidnapped or not the Rejkens have broken the treaty, thus beginning war."

Salem knew the king was reckless when it came to Bulma but this was preposterous. "Your Majesty you would risk war and thousands of lives for one woman?" Salem asked the question hoping his king would see the idiocy of it and call off what he knew would be the next order. "Yes and never again question me, seems you have gotten far too comfortable in my presence. Now, prepare my ship, I intend to leave at dawn." Spoke the king with a tone that chilled the old advisor.

Gaining a little confidence the skinny man asked one last question knowing the answer already, "Sire, surely we are not going directly to Rejken?" His question received a devious chuckle, "Of course not, we are going directly to HIM.

**A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed that, don't worry Vegeta will be in the next chapter, please review, gives me much needed incentive - Onyx V**


End file.
